


Let Me Down Easy

by hazzahtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based off a song, Crack Fic, Cute, Flirting, Ignore my spelling errors in the tags, Insecurity, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, No Smut, Oh, Okay I’m Done Now, Sorry in advance ig, The OWC is so irrelevant, and in the fic too, but there is a small mention, dont ask why it’s in a drive thru, drive thru, fond, i always listen to song and get ideas, idk if I need to tag that, idk if y’all see anything I should tag let me know, ig, just got with it, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis mom is mentioned for a second, mcdonalds, slight angst, the other boys are also mention but referred to as the boys, veerryy small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzahtomlinson/pseuds/hazzahtomlinson
Summary: Harry gets jealous in the McDonald’s drive-thru. Louis catches on. Feelings are spilled. But are they reciprocated?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Let Me Down Easy

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this I love you. Thanks for reading my random af crack fics.

For once, Louis drove them to McDonald’s, Harry refusing, for the first time in a while, to drive. Louis had groaned and grumbled, but no matter how adorable he was, Harry did not cave in.

He did, however, promise to pay for their food.

Louis should just be glad that Harry even came with him. The 100 and their couch calling his name. It was the final season, he just wanted to finish it for fucks sake.

But here he was, in the McDonald’s drive thru in the passenger seat for the first time since he could remember.

When they got to the order speaker Louis goofed off with the person taking their order.

“Yeah I’ll take 28 McChickens please!”

Harry swatted at his arm, rolling his eyes. “Louis.. There is a huge ass line. Not the time!” Harry tensed up, almost having a panic attack when Louis' hand came down on his upper thigh, silencing him.

“I’m just fucking with ya. Can I get one McChicken? One McDouble. A large fry. Two sprites. And that is all. Thank you.”

Louis' hand stayed on his thigh, the place where it laid searing through his jeans, Harry bit at his thumb trying to distract himself as they rounded to the paying window. When they pulled up to the window to pay, Harry held his card out to the hand that was now turned upward on his thigh.

The searing heat stopped and Harry relaxed, thumb leaving his mouth. He ran his hands up and down his thighs, gulping as the window rolled open.

“That’ll be 8.78, hun. Better be glad you’re cute I almost got an attitude for what you did at the speaker back there.”

Harry tense up again, for a different reason this time. Who did this girl think she was flirting with Louis like that?

“Awh, darling I’m sorry. Won't do it again. Promise.”

Wait. Was Louis flirting back? What the fuck? No. Harry took a deep breath. He had no right to be jealous. Louis didn’t like him like that. Plus, maybe Louis was just being nice. Yeah. That’s what it was. Louis got his card back, holding it out for Harry to take. He did. Maybe a little too forcefully with the look Louis shot him as they made it to the second window. The person handed Louis their drinks and food, no flirting this time.

Louis pulled out of the drive-thru and they headed home.

“That girl was cute huh?” Louis asked around a mouth full of French fries.

“I didn’t really see her. Sorry.” Harry grumbled, swallowing the fries in his own mouth.

“Was really pretty. Had long brown hair and these pretty green eyes.”

“Well maybe you should’ve gotten her number then.” Harry bit back, hoping Louis didn’t catch on to his attitude.

“Is that jealousy I hear?”

“What?” Harry’s head snapped over to him and he scoffed. “Why would I be jealous?”

“I dunno, but, sounds like you are. Don’t worry sweet pea,” Louis' hand came down on his thigh again and Harry almost flinched. “You know I only have eyes for you.”

Harry pushed Louis' hand off his thigh, mumbling quietly, “Don’t joke about that.”

“What?”

Harry froze. Oh shit. Louis glanced over at him, eyes leaving the road for a split second.

“What’d you say?” Louis grabbed Harry’s arm before he could reach for more fries. “Uh uh. What’s that mean? Don’t joke about it?”

“Nothing Lou. Forget I said anything. Just drive. I know you’re not good at multitasking!” Harry tried to joke it off. Knew it wouldn’t work but it was worth a shot. They turned onto their street and Harry was ready to bolt for it.

“Harry.” Louis' voice was almost stern now, and he used Harry’s full name. He never did that. With a groan, feigning annoyance, Harry unbuckled as they pulled into their driveway. Louis put the car in park and Harry went to grab the door handle but was stopped by Louis’ hand wrapping around his forearm. “Please talk to me. Tell me what you meant.” Louis practically begged.

“No Lou, it’s fine. I know you don’t feel that way about me,” Blushing at the admittance, Harry opened the car door wanting to flee. “Please let’s just drop it.”

“Drop it-?” Harry’s head turned, looking at Louis as he finished the words, confused by the emotion in Louis' voice. “Haz, I could never drop it. Tell me, do you have feelings for me?” Louis' eyes shined with emotion, boring holes into his own. Harry turned his head down, looking at his hands in his lap, trying to come up with the courage to just answer the question. His heart was ready to beat out of his chest. Just say it, he told himself, taking a deep breath.

“Maybe.” He mumbled, still not looking at Louis.

“Are you serious?” Louis’ voice rose, Harry’s head snapping over to look at him, the nervousness he felt turning to anger in a split second.

“Look. I didn’t mean to upset you. I told you to just drop-“

“Do not interrupt me-.” Harry’s fists clenched, fight or flight kicking in, he wanted to leave, and was about to step out of the car when Louis continued, “When I’m trying to tell you I’m in love with you.”

“Are you fucking with me right now?” Harry asked, breathless, eyes flicking back and forth over Louis’ face.

“You really think I’m that awful? That I’d be so cruel as to joke about something like that?” The emotional look in Louis’ eyes was replaced by hurt.

“No-. NO. I just-. You really love me?” Harry’s eyes welled up, tears ready to spill over.

“Of course, baby. How could you not tell? I’ve just been waiting for you to say something. I wasn’t a hundred percent sure you felt the same.” Louis' face twisted up, insecurely. Harry’s heart skipped a beat at Louis calling him ‘baby’.

“Oh god.” Harry’s hands went up to cover his face, fighting back the tears. “Louis, you idiot. I’ve been in love with you for like a year.”

“Well why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think you felt the same. You just-. You literally called the drive thru worker ‘darling’. Like. You always seem, like, flirty with everyone. I don’t know.” Harry ran his hands down his face, stopping at his cheeks and holding them as he looked at Louis.

“Gah. I am completely different with you. With them I’m joking around. With you. It’s serious. For fucks sake, we cuddle and I’m always touching you. Not like-. I mean-. I wish _like that_ but-. Anyway, Haz the boys give me so much shit for it. Hell, my mom gives me shit for it. You’re _around_ when they give me shit for it! What were you thinking when they said that stuff?” Louis looked exasperated now and Harry huffed out a laugh.

“I thought _I_ was being too obvious. Not _you_! We’re both idiots huh?”

“Yeah, we really are.” Louis’ face turned soft now. Harry blushed, turning shy at the thought of their sudden realization. “Haz?”

“Yeah?” Harry was breathless again, knew what was coming.

“I really want to kiss you right now. God- like really bad. Can I?” Louis was already leaning closer, twisted in his seat towards him. Harry bit his bottom lip, trying to hide his ridiculous smile, nodding something fierce.

“Yes. Please. It’s all I’ve been thinking ab-.” Louis’ lips met his and Harry groaned loudly. Finally. Louis’ hands cupped his jaw, but now they slid back into his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Harry held on to Louis’ forearms, kissing back, smiling so hard their teeth clacked together. They pulled back, smiling stupidly at each other. Harry brought his hand up, cupping Louis’ jaw and rubbing over his scruffy cheek. “I love your beard. Please keep it. Would love to find out how it feels... elsewhere.” Harry’s smile turned devilish and Louis’ gasped, nearly choking.

“Okay then. What happened to shy Harry? You went straight to Dirty Harry.” Louis accused, chuckling softly.

“That was before you were mine.”

“Oh? I’m yours huh?” Louis smirked, eyes flicking down to Harry’s mouth.

“All mine.” Harry nodded, pecking a kiss to Louis’ lips. “Mine.” He nudged Louis chin, the other man tilting his head up, and placed a soft kiss on his neck. “Mine.” He whispered, pulling back and yet again reaching for the door. This time he got out, shutting the door and rounding the car, Louis meeting him at the hood, surprising Harry when he backed him against the car and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

“Yours.”


End file.
